Two of a Kind
by TheLoneTeenWriter
Summary: Dipper finally gets to see Wendy again, but due to reoccurring visions of her, it's starting to get in the way of his thinking. Meanwhile in another dimension, Marco is trying to help Star out of her depression after getting her wand taken away and almost getting Marco killed. How will one inter-dimensional trip fix the two teen's problems?
1. Entering a New Chapter

**Note to readers: This is my first Gravity Falls and Star vs. The Forces of Evil fanfic crossover. So characters might be out of character for a few moments so bear with me.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Entering a New Chapter**

 _Gravity Falls dimension_

It was a hot August morning in California. But at the same time school was around the corner, so everyone began to return home from their vacation travels. Meanwhile at the Pines family home, Dipper and Mabel are still in their beds, enjoying the last weekend of Summer break.

"Well," Dipper says to himself, looking out the window, "Two more days until high school. Which means more work than middle school." He gets out of bed and kneels down, reaching for a brown box under his bed. He starts to wipe away some of the dust that accumulated on top of it. Dipper slowly pulls off the top and within the box are multiple pictures of Wendy from two years ago.

"Dipper, it's Mabel." Mabel quietly says standing outside of Dipper's, room, still tired from her recent slumber. Dipper quickly places the top onto the box and shoves it under her bed.

"You can come in!" He nervously yells, trying to conceal his secret.

Mabel walks in and greets her brother with a smile. "You have any good dreams last night Dipper?"

Dipper starts to blush, suddenly remembering the dream he had when him and Wendy were together, cuddling together in a bed. "No, not really." He calmly responds, yet still thinking about his dream.

"You sure? I mean you're pretty red right now." She retorts, grinning even more wider than before."

"Mabel, I'm fine." Dipper says slightly raising his voice, but still managing to keep his cool. "Is there anything you wanted to talk about or something? Or were you just trying to get me in a bad mood?"

Mabel chuckles. "Dipper, didn't you hear? Grunkle Stan is coming to visit!" Mabel shouts in an excited tone.

"Wait, which Stan are you talking about?"

"Stan…" Mabel mumbles to herself. "It was either the one that owned a shack or the one that came out of a portal…"

Dipper's mind lit up. If Great-Uncle Ford came to visit, they could talk about a lot of new discoveries he's found and secrets that have been revealed. But after the Weirdmagedon that almost destroyed the world two years ago, nothing weird should be happening for a while.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. If it's either one of them I'll be fine. But besides that, what are the plans for today?"

"Well, since mom and dad are gone today we could always… You know…"

Dipper knew exactly what she meant. It's been a good four weeks since the last time they did it, but for some reason, he wasn't really feeling in the mood.

"Sorry Mabel, not this time."

"Aww, come on Dipper please?" Mabel whines. "I'll let you be on top this time, I promise."

"You sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive."

"Fine, let's just make this quick, because I don't want to get caught."

"Well come on and let's go before it's too late."

The two twins leave Dipper's room and hey walk into their parents room. Dipper walks towards the other side of the bed and pulls out a black box from under it. Mabel walks up to Dipper and takes the box away from him.

"Dipper, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to."

"No way. We made it this far, why stop now." His statement gives Mabel a slight smile. "But if I end up on the bottom, I'm never doing this again."

Mabel opens the box and it reveals a infinitely changing die. The same one Great-Uncle Ford brought back from his thirty year " _exploration"_. They both stared at each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Mabel's hands started to sweat as she held the box in her hand. Dipper, even after talking with Ford, still couldn't manage to make the die's roll's predictable. But for some reason, everytime Mabel rolled it, she got what she wanted. It was frustrating for him and he just wanted it to work in his favor for once. Mabel picks up the die and stares at it for a few seconds before tossing it to the floor.

"Please be something good…" Dipper repeats to himself as he watches it roll.

The die stops and it lands on a pizza-like symbol. Mabel looks at Dipper with a bright smile, while he sighs. He was glad it landed on something other than… well it was kinda weird to rethink during the time. The die glowed as a huge pizza instantly appeared in the middle of the room, nearly covering their toes in melted cheese.

"Mabel, what were you thinking?" Dipper says, concerned for a good reason.

"Well, I was hungry and you didn't want to be on the bottom, so… I made a giant pizza" She replies in a cheery manner.

"That doesn't really make any sense, but okay. But how are we gonna eat all of this?

"Oh, I've got an idea." Mabel picks up the die and rolls it again. It lands on a scissor shaped icon and a giant pair of scissors forms beside the enlarged pizza. She picks up the scissors and starts cutting the pizza.

Dipper sighs and sits on his parents bed. He glared at Mabel, who was still cutting the pizza. Images of Wendy started to appear in his vision, but he didn't really mind. All he wanted was to be with her and nothing could change that. He glances back at Mabel once more and sees her start to bite a bit of crust, which caused him to chicle a bit. Sure, Dipper always wanted to be with Wendy, but not seeing her and being with Mabel all of the time started to change him.

"Dipper," Mabel says whist stuffing a price of pepperoni in her mouth, "This pizza isn't gonna eat itself." Dipper gets off the bed and joins Mabel, still in deep thought.

 _ **Monday Morning**_

"Mabel, hurry up. The bus is about to come!" Dipper shouts, as he opens the front door, ready to go to school.

"Hold on Dipper, just give me a second."Mabel responds. She puts on a pink sweater with a red heart emblem on it and runs downstairs to meet her brother.

"Mabel, it's been a few months since you wore that sweater. What gives?"

"Well, I kinda lost it in my other sweaters. But I found it."

"Well, we should get going." Dipper starts to walk outside, but feels a small tug on his shirt, keeping him from moving forward. "What is it, Mabel?"

"Where are we going again?" Mabel questions.

Dipper sighs and raises an eyebrow, "Do you seriously not know where we're going?" Do you even know why you got dressed?

"No, not really…"

Dipper face palms and sighs. "Mabel, it's the first day of high school."

"Really? The first day is today? Looks like we'll have to get through this together"

A bus pulls up to their house and they get on it. Pieces of paper are seen thrown across the bus and gum, stuck on the windows. Dipper and Mabel sit beside each other at the back of the of the bus.

"Hey, up here!" A familiar voice shouts from the middle of the bus. Dipper looks up and an excited smile grows on his face, while Mabel looks at him with confusion.

"Wendy!" Dipper shouts.

Wendy walks towards the back of the bus and sits in a seat across from them.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" Mabel asks.

"Well, it turns out that my dad got some bear-wrestling job here, so we moved."

While Wendy is still talking, Dipper's vision gets fixed to her. He slowly stops hearing everything else going on and notices nothing but her. He's been waiting a very long time to see Wendy, but not going to the Mystery Shack for the past two years made him even more anxious to see her again. He finally felt happier. Her adult-like physique was holding him in awe. From her lips to her breasts, Dipper gazed.

"Hey, Dipper, are you okay?" Wendy asks, knocking Dipper out of his trance. "You kinda zoned out for a second there, everything okay?"

"Ye-Yeah… Everythings fine." Dipper quickly responds, getting an odd look from Wendy and Mabel.

The bus pulls up to the school and all the students start to wake up from their naps or whatever else a student could be doing during this time. The bus driver opens the door, letting all of the teens to get off and walk towards the school. The three teens walked off the bus and decided to walk together.

"So," Wendy says, trying to break the silence, "What have you two been doing without me?"

"Well, I've been skyping with Candy and Grenda. And Dipper here has be-"

"Going on trips for science classes!" Dipper shouts, cutting Mabel off.

"Oh look at you Dipper. Trying to be smart and stuff." Wendy teases.

"So, Wendy," Dipper says nervously, "You dating anyone? Or…"

"Really Dipper?" Wendy says in an annoyed tone. "I thought we've been through this already. I gave you closure and everything man…"

Dipper looked down in sadness. He knew Wendy was right about everything she said, but no matter how hard he tried, she was something he couldn't move away from. That's the main reason why he still has the pictures of Wendy under his bed. "You're right Wendy, I'm sorry."

""Look Dipper," Wendy continues, "I know you like me and all, but sometimes, even though you really want to be with someone and know deep down that you can never be with them, it's best just to move on." Wendy starts to walk away, leaving Dipper and Mabel behind.

" _Dang it, Dipper,"_ He thinks to himself, " _It's been two years since you've seen her, now you screwed up everything._

Mabel puts her hand on Dipper's shoulder. "You okay, bro? You seem really stressed out."

"I'm fine, Mabel. I just gotta think things through for a few minutes."

The two twins walk together, entering the school. Dipper starts to question himself more and more about his relationship with Wendy. He knows it can never work out, but at the same time, keeping high hopes for the best. Mabel also starts to question things. She never noticed that Dipper still liked Wendy. And if he does, how did he conceal it so easily. Usually, he would physically start pouring out his emotions and the way he felt about certain people with verbal cues and all that other stuff. Guess he learned how to hide it better.

"Come on bro bro, let's head to class." Mabel says.

"Alright Mabel, I'm right behind you."

 **Well this ends chapter one. I hope some of you enjoyed it. Some of this may seem weird due to no prompting or maybe I'm just being too critical of myself. See ya next time.**


	2. True Feelings

**Welcome back all who have enjoyed my first chapter and if you haven't seen my first one, I suggest you stop reading and go to chapter 1. If you like this chapter, don't forget to favorite, follow, review, or whatever.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **True Feelings**

 _SvtFoE dimension_

It was a cold, rainy Friday afternoon at the Diaz home. The streets were empty, void of any type of life as far as the eye could see. Marco stood near his window, looking out into the distance. He's been trying to process what happened to him and Star almost a week ago, but he just couldn't get it. Star lost her wand and he almost died, yet it feels as though something isn't right. Marco turned away from the window and walked into the empty hallway of the house. His parents were out on a date with some friends, so now he finally thought he could get some one-on-one talk with Star. He walked in front on Star's room door, before slightly sighing. He knocked on the door a few times, just to make sure Star wasn't doing anything.

"Hey Star, it's Marco. Do you mind if we chat for a bit?"

He waited for a couple of seconds, but got no answer. He looked at the doorknob and was beginning to reach for it until Star opened the door for him. Star's eyes were red and wet with tears and her hair was a mess, as if she just got out of bed.

"What is it Marco?" Star says, giving Marco a teary-eyed glare.

"I-I was wondering if we could talk about our little situation we had." Marco responds.

He didn't like seeing Star like this, in fact, who would? Ever since she's been on Earth, she always had a smile on her face and everything always ended up going her way. But now, it's as if she's a totally different person.

Star looks down towards the floor and closes her eyes, trying to hold in her sorrow. "Thanks Marco, but it'd be best if I just kept it to myself."

Marco grew a concerned look on his face. He didn't like that answer. Not only was that a sign, but it also meant something far worse than he thought. Star was depressed. He didn't realize how long it took for him to notice. All this week, Star couldn't do anything magic related, due to her powers being taken away. He assumed it made her feel bad that she couldn't give the other kids at school something exciting to look forward to.

"Star," he says with a concerned look, "I know you don't walk to talk about this, but if you don't get some help, you might do something you'd regret."

Tears started to slowly flow out of Star's eyes and she quickly hugged him. Marco hugged back and they stayed in the position for a few minutes before backing away from each other. Marco finally got her to acknowledge that she needs help and now he could help her recover from this problem and move on. They both smirked at each other before Star walked back inside her room and closed the door.

"Well Marco, you did it." He says to himself. "Now, how do you actually help her? Should I talk to her a little bit more first?" Marco was feeling better about Star's well-being, but he wanted to know how to help her more than what he just did. He walked back over to his room and tried calling Alfonso and Ferguson, but got no answer. "Wait, there's one more person that could help." He slides down his contact list until he finds Jackie's name. He hesitantly stares at his phone, but finally able to stand against his shyness towards her, he calls her and waits for her to answer.

"Hello?" Jackie says after answering her phone.

"Hey Jackie, it's Marco. Could you do me a favor and stop by my house to help me with something?"

"Sorry Marco." Jackie says sadly. "I would help, but I'm leaving town soon in a few minutes because we are going on a vacation."

Marco felt his heart skip a beat. He thought he could finally get some help, but he had no one else to help him. He thought about getting Star's parents, though he didn't think he had to go that far yet.

"Alright Jackie, I understand."

"Well.. Bye Marco." Jackie says before hanging up her phone.

Marco found himself back at square one. He ran out of options, then finally thought he had to help her out once again. He walked to Star's room and opened the door to see Star laying face-first on her bed. She had rolled up tissue paper scattered around the floor and all her magical creature friends were all gone. Marco assumed the wands destruction had something to do with it. He walked up to Star's bed and stopped moving closer as she rolled over facing his direction. She had fell asleep and for some reason Marco thought she looked cute while she was resting in such a way. He even noticed that her body rose and fell with each breath she took. Marco smiled and walked closer to Star's bed and sat down on it. He looked to Star who slightly shuffled in her fetal position and relaxed.

"You know Star, I always looked at you as a friend. Someone who was always there for me. But now I see you as someone I feel I could spend the rest of my life with. You've helped me countless times on numerous occasions, some of which I could have handled, but you did for me anyways. I… I think I love you."

Unaware that Star was slightly awake and listening to him talk, Marco continued.

"I always thought I wanted to date Jackie. I mean I did, but you helped me realize what I actually wanted. What I want is to be with you, no matter what happens, who tries to break us apart, or anything."

Marco places his hand on Star's cheek, slightly rubbing it, feeling it's warmth under his palm. He starts to notices that Star's face is turning a little pinkish-red. Star starts to smile and sits up on the bed and lays her head on Marco's shoulder.

"Do you really mean what you said Marco? Do you actually love me?" Star says while blushing.

Marco starts to blush as well, since he didn't know that she was listening to him talk about her. He smiked before responding to her question. He felt the warm heat of her body radiate onto him, causing him to sweat slightly.

"Does this answer your question?" Marco whispers in her ear, causing her to look into his eyes.

Marco leaned in and kissed Star on the lips and she accepted it and kissed back. While they were still kissing, the two love-struck teens embraced each other, kissing even deeper than before. They then started to french kiss, swirling each others tongues around the other. Star slowly fell over on her bed, but that didn't stop the pair from continuing their new-found relationship. Marco then pulled away, leaving a long string of saliva hanging between the two teens mouths.

"I love you Star" Marco says, while staring into Star's eyes.

"I love you too Marco." Star says passionately, still trying to catch her breath.

 **Well this ends my second chapter. Hope some of you enjoyed that little Starco moment towards the end. And like I said a few thousand words ago, follow, review and favorite if you wiih**


	3. Crossing Over

**Note to Readers: Sorry about taking forever in writing more. The Christmas holiday had me really busy, but now I'm back. Hopefully I didn't lose my audience over three weeks. Well here it is, chapter three.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Crossing Over**

 _Gravity Falls Dimension_

School for the twins went better than they expected. Sure, some of the teachers were dull or tried to hard to be fun, but it wasn't that bad. Mabel's previous presumptions about high school being terrible started to slowly fade as she made friends pretty quickly. But while Mabel seemed to be in an even more energetic mood than when she was twelve, Dipper, on the other hand, kept to himself most of the time. Mabel noticed it every time they went to a different class. He seemed to be in another world, semi unaware of things going on in front of him. Now the twins are on their way home from school and Mabel decided it's time to work her magic.

"Hey Dipper, you want to watch some Ducktective when we get home?" Mabel says cheerfully.

Dipper looked at her, but turned his head and continued to look out the window. "I would, but I'm not in the mood. I know you're trying to cheer me up, but it's not really working."

Mabel just blankly stared at him. She never thought that Dipper, her own brother, out of all people, couldn't be fazed by that crime fighting detective duck. She didn't like it, but she knew exactly what she would have to do. The bus pulled up to their house and dropped off Dipper and Mabel. Mabel ran inside the house, getting an odd look from her brother. She made it to her room and closed the door. She picked up her phone and started to call someone.

"Please pickup, please pickup." She repeated to herself waiting for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" The man on the other line said.

"Hey, it's Mabel. Could you possibly make it here in less than an hour?"

"I can do better than that." The man says.

"Please hurry, it's important." Mabel urges, then quickly hands up the phone.

Unbeknownst to her, Dipper had been eavesdropping in on her conversation. He was confused, yet intrigued at the same time. He couldn't really name anyone that Mabel would call 'like that', but he still needed more information. The doorbell then suddenly rang, so Dipper walked downstairs to answer it. He opens the door to see Stanford.

"Great Uncle Ford, what are you doing here?" Dipper asks.

"I'm not here to do my laundry, that's for sure. Oh yeah, before I forget. Here you go." Ford hands him a gun.

"Why are you giving me this for?!" Dipper exclaims. "What could I do with this?!"

Ford stares at Dipper for a few seconds, looking up and down at him. He smiles and leans in close to Dipper's ear and whispers to him. "Whenever you need to use it, don't hesitate to." Dipper just blankly stares at him puzzled with what he just said. His uncle handed him a gun and said "don't hesitate to use it" and the way he acted was weird too. "Dipper do you want to know why I'm here?"

"Umm… Yes?" He said nervously. He really wasn't prepared for any answer at this point. He just wanted some answer, but unfortunately, he was getting them in a really random way.

"I've been talking to you sister and-"

"What has Mabel told you?! I swear if she said anything, I'm gonna…" Dipper says, but then stops himself at the last second.

"Your sister told me about you having problems with a girl named Wendy right? Well the gun I gave you should help. Just one thing, don't use it on yourself or the consequences will be harsh… Welp, back to the lab." Ford walks out the door, but as soon as Dipper follows him he slowly vanishes. Dipper looks down at his new weapon and examines it. Nothing seemed too out of place. It seemed pretty basic. What he did find weird was that there was no trigger to it, not that he would need it, of course. He walks upstairs to confront Mabel about the situation. He tries opening the door, but notices it's locked. He looks down towards the gun and aims it toward the doorknob. He then finds the invisible trigger and fires the gun, but a rainbow wave of energy emits from it, causing him to toss it down in shock. The rainbow energy starts to form a two dimensional circle in front of Mabel's door and Dipper grows a dumbfounded expression on his face. He couldn't have ever guessed that it was some kind of portal gun. Mabel walks out of her room with a smile on her face and looks at him.

"Somebody seems like they're liking their gift." Mabel says in a playful tone. She walks over to the gun on the floor and picks it up. "So, you ready to go on an adventure?"

"Has Ford tested this?" Dipper questions.

"Nope." She says as she pushes Dipper into the portal and hops in behind him. Shortly after, the portal closes.

After a few minutes of being hurled through a blank void of empty space, the two twins reappear in a town, slightly drizzling from an earlier storm. They look around and notice really no difference in their location.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Mabel asks, noticing a slight smile on her brothers face."

"Are we seriously in another dimension?" Dipper walks around and smiled even more widely. He never thought of being able to cross dimensions. Then suddenly, an explosion was seen a few blocks away in someone's backyard. Eager to check it out, Dipper runs towards it, while Mabel follows not to far behind.

"STAR!?" Marco shouts in a shocked tone. "This is the fifth time you used too many dynamite sticks to blow up ant hills…"

"Sorry Marco. I just love seeing their tiny hills being destroyed in an explosion."

Mabel and Dipper make it to the backyard and peak their heads above the fence.

"Are you sure we're in another dimension Mabel? Those two seem pretty normal."

Mabel sighs. "Maybe it's one of those multiverse theories or something. We could be in a dimension inside of a dimension."

Dipper's focus from Mabel goes straight to Star. Her long, blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and cheeks imprinted with hearts catches his eye, causing him to be raptued by her. Mabel looks at Dipper then to Star and grows a wide smile.

"I think you've got a crush." Mabel teased.

Dipper looks at Mabel and slightly blushes, but hides it with a stern look on his face.

"Mabel not now. Those two are probably dating anyways, so it's not like I could…" Dipper stops himself. He looks down to the ground and starts to remember a very similar ordeal he was in before. "I may not be able to date her, but at least I can get on her good side. Dipper climbs over the fence, but falls on his face and shrieks in pain, causing Star and Marco to look at him. Dipper picks himself up and dusts himself off and smiles at the pair.

" _Dipper is really going to embarrass himself. I should probably go with him." Mabel thinks to herself._ She climbs over the fence, but unknowingly lands on top of Dipper, causing him to squeal. "Oh, sorry Dipper…"

Star and Marco,couldn't hide their laughter and burst out laughing.

"So much for a great first impression." Dipper says under his breath.

Star smiles at the two twins. "What are you guys doing over here? You don't seem like you live around here either."

"That's because we're foreign exchange students from Australia, where kangaroos are everywhere you go!" Mabel shouts with no prompting whatsoever.

Star's angelic smile slowly turns dismal as she remembers what happened the last time an exchange student came to visit. Marco notices and quickly pulls her behind him.

"Well," Marco says, trying to break the silence, "Let's start with an introduction. My name is Marco Diaz, I like karate and that's about all you need to know. Alright Star, it's your turn. Marco turns around to see Star gone. "Not again…"

Dipper looks at Marco for a moment before walking up to him. "Your friend went inside while you were introducing yourself."

Marco facepalmed. "Star doesn't really get along with foreign kids. It's really complicated."

"Dipper!," Mabel shouts, "Hurry up and get him to let us in his house!"

Marco chuckles a bit before walking towards his house. "You two should come inside. I feel as though we could have a once in a lifetime adventure."

Dipper and Mabel smile in excitement and follow Marco inside his house, contemplating the many adventures they could have.

 **And this ends chapter three. Again, I'm sorry about the long wait time. I'll try to get the next chapters done and posted within a week. I'll even start writing chapter 4 once I'm done posting this. For those of you who are coming back, review, fav, or whatever you do when you're done reading. If you're new, I don't know what to tell you. See ya next time.**


	4. The Little Annoyance

**Note to Readers: I said I was gonna work on this as soon as I finished chapter 3, but I lied. I started working on this 3 days later. Hope all of you will forgive me. Here it is, chapter 4.**

 **AN: Possibly ending this on the fifth or sixth chapter, maybe even the seventh. Depends on how this story pans out.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Little Annoyance**

 _SvtFoE dimension_

Star and Mabel were practically balls of energy that couldn't be extinguished. Everything the two did, it either ended up being very creative and vibrant or got something destroyed. Marco and Dipper on the other hand, couldn't handle them both. It was like multiplying something that you like, yet gets really crazy in certain situations times two. The two teens decided to walk around town to find something that could pass the time, if anything, keep them from being 'bedazzled' every five seconds.

"So Dipper, you do anything interesting to pass the time?" Marco asks, trying to make something out of of their adventure across town.

"Well, a couple years back, me and my sister went to Gravity Falls, Oregon to visit our uncle. But the longer we stayed, the crazier the town got, to the point where the entire universe could have been destroyed. Now, all I do is read."

Marco was at a loss of words from hearing what Dipper said. He and Star occasionally fought monsters and had some crazy adventure, but they have never had to deal with something as big as universal level. Just then, as Marco and Dipper were walking, Marco trips over a tiny green leg.

"You!" Ludo shouts in an enraged tone, yet still sounding not threatening in the slightest.

Dipper looks at Ludo and smiles. "A monster! Finally! Something not normal in this town for once."

Marco stands up and looks at Ludo. "You? What are you doing here?"

Ludo walks over to Marco and looks at him angrily. "You and Star destroyed my castle and made me lose all of my minions. I was forced to find another home, but unfortunately I ran into you…"

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened, but is there anything I can do?" Marco says, trying to be as nice as possible.

Ludo grows a grin on his face. He decided he could take advantage of this situation. If he could make Marco do whatever he wanted, he could kidnap Star and make her give him the wand. "First things first… I want ice cream. Plain vanilla to be exact."

Marco walks over to a nearby ice cream shop, gets what Ludo wanted and comes back. "Here's your ice cream. Come on Dipper let's go…"

Before they can get too far ahead, Dipper feels something hit the back of his best. He takes it off and notices that it's vanilla. "What the heck man? You can just throw stuff at people." Dipper says in an annoyed tone.

Ludo scoffs at him. "He gave me Mexican vanilla, I want French vanilla."

Marco starts to slowly get annoyed as well, but manages to keep his cool. "What's so bad about Mexican vanilla?" Marco questions.

"Mexican vanilla is spicy and smells sort of like wood. But French vanilla," Ludo unknowingly starts to drool, causing Marco and Dipper to revile in disgust, "Tastes like a vanilla bean covered in ten pounds of vanilla. Just like my mother used to make."

Marco starts to walk away, while Dipper followed close behind, but Ludo runs up to catch the pair. "Hey man, can you leave us alone. There's some stuff we need to get done today." Dipper says, while pulling out a list of activities.

Ludo shakes his head. "If I remember correctly, Marco said he would do anything for me."

"I said, is there anything I **can** do…" Marco interjects.

"Oh, so now you want to be literal." Ludo says while rolling his eyes.

The three make it to a carnival game, to which Ludo starts to smirk. Dipper hands the guy behind the counter a dollar and gets handed three baseballs.

"You get three chances to hit the target." The man says, pointed towards a bullseye behind him.

Dipper remembers the last time he played a game like this and it ended with Wendy getting hit in the face… Repeatedly. He tosses the ball and ends up hitting the man in the eye, causing him to fall down in pain. Ludo and Marco start to laugh, while Dipper starts to blush in embarrassment. Ludo hops on the counter, steals a stuffed bear prize, and the trio run away .

"Ludo, you know you'll have to give that prize, right?" Marco questions.

Ludo laughs a little bit, before patting Marco on his back. "Marco, I'm a monster. Do you think they just hand these things out to us?"

"He's right Marco," Dipper adds, "He's too disgusting and ugly to be given anything."

"Exactly. Wait,what?" Ludo says, but quickly questions Dipper after slightly getting his joke. "Besides a making fun of me, where's Star, Marco? Aren't you too usually hanging out with each other?"

"Star's hanging out with Dipper's sister, Mabel. So we decided to have us a little time off from the two." Marco answers. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well… Since I have no minions and since we're starting to bond, I was wondering if you could get me her wand."

"No, I'm not giving you her wand. In fact, I think it's time we take care of you." Marco says with a smirk, nodding at Dipper. Ludo ends up being thrown in a dumpster and Dipper closes the hatch on top of it. The two walk away, while Marco has a smile of satisfaction on his face. "Now he knows what it feels like to be in that particular situation."

"So Marco, what do you plan on doing now? That short guy pretty much ruined our plans."

"Why don't we just go home. I'm pretty sure the girls aren't doing anything of interest. And if they are it might be something we don't want or need to see." The pair start to walk home, but are stopped, yet again by Ludo. "How did you get out?!" Marco shouts in disbelief.

"Wow, he's pretty strong for a guy his size." Dipper says intrigued.

Ludo brushes some of the garbage of of himself and looks at Marco. "You thought you could get rid of me, but you were wrong! Nothing will stop me from getting Star's wand! You hear me! Nothing!" Ludo yells.

"Well do you want to know something?" Marco asks.

"What?!"

"Star doesn't have her wand anymore, so just leave her alone alright?"

"What do you mean she doesn't have her wand anymore?"

"After we blew up your castle, Star's wand got an upgrade, but her parents took it. Are you happy now?"

Ludo falls to the ground in defeat. Hs plan to steal Star's wand the entire time was in vain. Now, out of a motive, he slumps his head down. "Well… I guess I should go…" Ludo takes out his scissors and opens a portal.

Dipper starts to feel a little remorse for the guy. Sure he was annoying and evil, but deep down, he seemed like a nice guy. "Wait. I can get you something that's better than Star's wand."

Ludo and Marco stare at Dipper. Ludo didn't think there was anything better than Star's wand, and Marco didn't think he he had anything that was better.

"Really?" Ludo says, while wiping away a stray tear.

"Yeah, but my sister has it. Come on Marco, let's go get it."

"Are you nuts Dipper? This guy has frequently tried to take Star's wand and you want to give him a consolation prize?" Marco challenges.

"I know he may be bad, but look at him. Does he seem like a threat at all? I mean seriously. I'm pretty sure my twelve year old self could win in a fight against him and I know I was weak at that age. And even if he tries to take over the universe, me, you, Star, and Mabel will be able to beat him. Just give him a chance."

Marco couldn't find a word to say to go against Dipper's choice. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "Okay Dipper, but if something happens, it's all on you."

Dipper, Marco, and Ludo walk to Marco's house and find the driveway covered in glitter. Ludo hides in a bush, while Dipper and Marco walk inside. The two are then greeted with a hug from Star and Mabel.

"So, how have you two been?" Star asks.

"We've been fine, but I need to speak to Mabel for a sec." Dipper grabs Mabel's arm and the two make their way upstairs, leaving Star and Marco alone.

"Hey, Marco. We're alone again." Star says seductively, causing Marco to blush. She walks over to him and starts to kiss his cheek.

"Star, can this wait a little bit. Me and Dipper aren't done with our… thing."

Star stops kissing Marco and looks at him with a smile. "Come on Marco, you know you can't resist." She slowing begins to take off her shirt. Meanwhile, Ludo got bored from being in the push and walks toward a window. What he see's starts to cause his nose to bleed. He falls over and slowing crawls back to a bush. Marco, although slightly getting a nosebleed as well, pulls Star's shirt back down. He then grows a confused look. "Star… Why weren't you wearing a bra?"

Star giggles a bit before smiling again. "Well, since you and Dipper were gone for a while, me and Mabel decided to-" Before she could finish, Marco placed a finger over her lips.

"Okay, I've heard enough."

Dipper starts to run down stairs and stops after almost tripping. "Hey Marco, I got what Ludo could possibly want."

"Possibly...?" Marco says to himself.

Dipper walks outside and Ludo comes out of hiding. "Here you go man, a portal gun to which you can use to travel across multiple dimensions and universes. My sister said she found 'other' uses for it, but she didn't really talk much about it."

Ludo smiles widely before shaking Dipper's hand. "Thank you friend, thank you!"

Dipper notices the mole on Ludo's hand in the shape of a castle and quickly lets go. He wipes his hand on his shirt, before walking back inside.

Ludo smiles menacingly before taking out his scissors and opens a portal. "If this is anything like you said it is, I'll finally be able to take over not just the universe, but the entire multi-verse." Ludo laughs maniacally for a few seconds before choking on air. "Okay, I'm out of here." He walks through the portal, which closes behind him.

 **And this ends chapter 4. I honestly don't know how far I'll take this. If you've got any suggestions, feel free to leave one in a review. As for me, I'm going to finish binge watching Gravity Falls and Star vs. the Forces of Evil, because I didn't record all of those episodes not to binge watch it. Until next time I guess. Cheers.**


	5. Things Are Gonna Get Really Weird

**Sorry about the long wait time, since it's been like… almost a month. As you probably know, I had a writers block and really couldn't write anything else, but now I'm back with Chapter 5. Enjoy! or not… If you don't, ummm… sorry for wasting your time?**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Things Are Gonna Get Really Weird**

As the day went by, nothing extraordinary really happened. It was boring. No monsters to fight, no mysteries to solve, no fun whatsoever. The house was quiet and all the teens were just sitting on the couch, blankly staring at each other. Dipper wasn't really feeling like doing anything anymore, nothing seemed fun. Marco, like any other time of the day, just wanted to get some excitement in his life. The four, unknown to them, will have the weirdest thing ever happen to them sooner than expected.

There's a knock at the door, so Marco gets up to answer it. Once he opens the door, he sees a nacho-shaped figure in a top hat floating a few feet off the ground. Marco, fortunately, wasn't creeped out in the slightest. Besides, he's been through a lot weirder than this.

"Can I help you?" Marco asks in a monotone voice.

The yellow triangle tips his hat to him and starts floating inside, but is blocked by Marco from further movement.

"I said, can I help you?" Marco says in a rather annoyed tone.

"Kid, if I wanted to, I could rearrange the functions of every hole in your body." The triangle threats.

Marco wasn't scared in the slightest. He's been nearly killed by a walking lizard dressed as a lawyer, there was no way he would be intimidating by a floating nacho.

"Sorry man, but no flying Doritos are allowed." He retorts as he slams the door in his face.

"Who was at the door, Marco?" Star asks.

"It was just some weird triangle guy trying to get in."

Dipper and Mabel look at each other in confusion. The two were thinking the same thing: How was Bill able to come back? They managed to defeat him, yet he always came back. The final time they fought him, it was supposedly the last time they had to deal with him. To assure that Bill actually is back, Dipper decides to ask a question.

"Did the person you saw happen to wear a top hat and a bow tie?"

"Yeah, why?"

Dipper falls to the ground in fear, with Mabel kneeling down to comfort him. Star and Marco obviously have no idea what's gotten into him. Though Mabel knew how Dipper was feeling, she had no idea what was going through his mind.

 _ **Dipper's Mindscape**_

Dipper looks around in an empty, white void. For some reason it felt natural being here. There was nothing to fear or worry about, but then again you're all alone in a blank space, so it's bad being here in a way. Suddenly a triangular figure slowly phases through the ground in front of Dipper and laughs manically.

"Bill! I've beaten you before, and I'll beat you again!" Dipper shouts with confidence.

"Well, well, Pinetree. You've got balls kid, I like you a lot." Bill says, echoing throughout Dipper's mind. "You thought I was defeated, but you were wrong and this time… I'll make sure you don't get in my way. Oh, but before you die, here's a consolation prize." Bill snaps his fingers and Dipper suddenly has a 50% off coupon for a bike."Be sure to enjoy it while you can, it'll be your first and last ride of this weekend." Bill snaps his fingers again, causing Dipper's mindscape to fall apart.

"I'm not afraid of you Bill! You can't scare me anymore."

Bill turns red and enlarges in size. "You should be Pinetree!" He says demonically. Bill shoots a beam at Dipper vaporizing him. He then laughs maniacally once more **.**

 _ **End Mindscape Sequence**_

Dipper jolts up from the floor, gaining a relieved look from his sister. He stood up and shook his head to get rid of a slight headache he had received. "Mabel… We have to fight Bill again, otherwise one of us might die."

Mabel's expression went from relieved to worried. "What did he say? Did he tell you what he's planning?"

"Bill didn't really say anything that could give us any clues, just blatant statements."

Marco starts to get caught up in his thoughts. He starts to feel as though Dipper was responsible for this to be happening. I mean, he did have an excuse. That inter-dimensional gun Dipper gave Ludo could have maybe caused Bill to resurface. Maybe Ludo screwed around with it until he found Bill and somehow got him to come back. Either way, Marco wasn't taking any chances.

"Dipper, you screwed up man. I told you if anything weird happened, it would fall solely on you. I told you to not give Ludo anything, but you didn't listen, did you?" Marco says while walking back upstairs.

"Marco, we have to help them. We can't just let them figure this out by themselves." Star didn't care if it was Dipper's fault or not. The twins needed as much help as they could get.

"Come on Mabel, we'll sort this out on our own." Dipper walks out the door, with his sister close behind.

Star was all alone in the living room. She wants to help, but without Marco there to aid as well, it's going to be a lot more difficult. Making up her mind, she runs outside with Dipper and Mabel to only stop abruptly, staring at the sky. It was faint at first, but it started getting bigger: It was raining blood and rainbows. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Rainbows were supposed to be  
beautiful and sweet, but with the blood in the way… It's kinda weird.

"Bill's starting early this time. He has to be stopped." Dipper says under his breath.

"Why doesn't Bill just kill us while he has the chance? There's nothing that's not letting him do it." Mabel asks.

"Bill isn't the type to do that. He toys with us until we break, but this… This isn't the worst thing he's done." Dipper answers.

The blood rain starts to stain their clothes as more and more of it start to fall from the sky. Mabel, who could no longer resist, stuck her tongue out, tasting the crimson red liquid.

"Mabel, what are you doing?!" Star shrieks in disgust.

"You shouldn't be surprised. She does this all the time." Dipper says nonchalantly.

Mabel gains a smile and giggles slightly. "Guys, it's not blood. It's actually fruit punch that's really bitter. It's like there was no sugar at all."

"And you figured that out in the only you know how… tasting everything." Dipper sighs.

"So… What is Bill anyways?" Star was a little worried. She's fought monsters sure, but the way things are looking, what she's dealt with is child's play.

Dipper looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. He knew Bill was a force to be reckoned with and no one could possibly beat him. "Bill is a supernatural being with an immeasurable amount of power. No one really knows where he came from or why he exists, but we do know he's dangerous."

"The first time we beat him with kittens and the second time, with tickles." Mabel adds.

"Aww, so cute!" Star says in response.

"Star… It was a lot more heroic than it sounds. Besides, we were just lucky anyways."

They all turn to the sky once more as its bluish color begins to darken. The clouds start to slowly enlarge into one, massive cloud. It then begins to rain hail the size of soccer balls that start to crush everything and anything it lands on. The three teens run back inside, weary of being crushed to death.

"We can't go outside in conditions like this, it would be a suicidal mission. We also don't have any idea where Bill might be hiding. If only we had a clue or some sort lead…" Dipper says whilst looking out of a window.

"Hey Dipper, maybe if we used Uncle Ford's inter-dimensional gun, we could find out where he is." Mabel suggests, causing causing Dipper to get anxious.

Dipper had given Ludo the gun earlier so that was out of the question, but what should he tell Mabel now that they don't have a way to get back home. He started feeling guilt, something he hadn't had to feel for a really long time. "Mabel… I should tell you that we… we don't have it anymore."

Mabel giggles slightly, believing that her brother was joking. "That was a funny joke there, bro. That was pretty funny. What's the next thing you're gonna say? That you gave it to some short monster man?"

"That's actually what I was going to say. Oh, and I'm being serious too. We literally don't have it."

"What short monster man?' Star ask herself. "Did you give it to Ludo?"

"Yes, yes I did." Dipper says without hesitation.

The roof of the house cracks and a minivan-sized ball of hail plummets down, nearly landing on Dipper.

"Oh my gosh!" Dipper exclaims. "I almost got killed by hail!" He starts hyperventilating, but Mabel slaps him across the face getting him to stop. "Thank you…"

Star slightly smiles. "I'll go get Marco." She runs upstairs and kicks the door open. "Marco! We need you and you're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Marco turns around only to garnish yellow eyes, with a slight glow. He starts laughing maniacally and starts walking towards Star. "I would come with you, but we haven't even went on a date yet, but fine. I'll come with you."

"Marco, are you feeling okay? You don't look too good."

"Oh, I'm fine. I just went to sleep for awhile." Bill says, slightly staggering. _"Man being in human bodies are so fun. These flimsy arms and legs are so fun to swing around."_ Bill thinks to himself.

"Okay… Well come on. We've got a lot to talk about." Star walks out the room.

"Indeed my sweet. I'll enjoy making this incredibly uncomfortable… Just to make the Pines twins have to think outside of the triangle." He laughs maniacally.

"Marco, why are you laughing? There wasn't anything funny." Star asks staring at him.

"Oh… I was just thinking of a funny joke I heard earlier."

Star squeals in delight. "What was the joke?!"

"Uh… Why couldn't the eleven year old get in to the pirate movie?"

"Why?!" Star shouts, waiting for a funny punchline.

"Because it was rated ARRR" Bill forces himself to laugh at his cringe-worthy joke.

Star stares at Marco for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter. "Aww man, Marco. That was the funniest thing I've ever heard."

" _Now I can see why there's the 'dumb blond' stereotype…"_

Star walks up to Marco and hugs him, giving him chills. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure?" Bill utters, unsure of what's about to happen next.

"You're the best, Marco. Tom was an ass who got angry at people for the dumbest things, but you…You're something different. I'm ready for you to take me."

Bill starts to sweat and he knew what was coming next, but he had to go along with it, just to see how this would play out. "Take you where, exactly?"

"I want you to take me… TO THE MAGIC MOUNTAIN FUNHOUSE!"

"What? That's it?" Bill says, relieved.

"Yep, it only comes once every two days, and since it's a Friday. No one will be there."

"Well, why not?"

"I don't know. No one ever goes on Friday's for some reason."

Bill sighs and slightly pushes Star away. "Did you completely forget about the massive sized hail balls falling from the sky? The rainbow rain? THE BLOOD RAIN?!"

Star giggles and hugs Bill again. "Nope, but we can't do anything about it and besides, it was Kool-Aid rain, not blood rain."

" _WHAT DID I GET MYSELF IN TO?!"_

 **I hope you all enjoyed this nice little chapter I finished in the span of, I don't know, almost a week, even though I haven't posted anything in almost a month. If you liked it, feel free to review what you liked. If you didn't like it, do the same, but tell me what you didn't like.**

 **Secret Code of the Day: GSV MZNV'H YROO XRKSVI.**


	6. Hint of Affection

**Since SonicELITE wanted some Starco, I'll give it to him. If you don't like this, read the ending of chapter two repeatedly or read an actual Starco fanfic, cuz this wasn't originally one. I mean, Marco is possessed by Bill, so I could make some jokes with that, I guess. This chapter MAY contain Pinecest so… heads up. Oh, and I'll continue this until chapter 10, then I'm done with this forever. Enjoy! or… Hate it! I you do, I don't blame you.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hints of Affection**

The hail outside slowly subsided and the Kool-Aid started to evaporate, creating a sweet scent in the air, which also caused multiple rainbows to form. Some property damage was apparent, seeing how car-sized hail was falling from the sky, landing on houses, buildings, and other forms of property. Dipper and Mabel were outside looking for clues, while Star and a possessed Marco walked around town. Star decided to do so on the sole purpose of being entertained. After vowing to never have a dull day again, she was persistent in keeping that promise to herself.

"Hey, Marco, guess what I see?" Star asks, in a rather unnaturally excited tone.

"Do you see the empty void of spacetime that has no beginning or ending?" Bill responds back.

"I wish, but no. It's a small piece of paper."

"Eh… Star…? I think we should… Go to the bathroom." Bill suggests.

"Why didn't you go when we left? That's what you usually do before you doing anything else."

"I didn't think about it at the time." At that moment, Bill's pants fall down, and since there's nothing to say that his underwear can't fall down, they do, revealing an average sized Johnson. "What the heck is this thing?"

Star looks down at it, but isn't really confused or disgusted about it, she was just surprised. She never knew what one looked like or knows what it's called. The only really problem was the way it looked. "Wow, Marco. It looks really sad, but at the same time, looks like sausage that has too much meat on it. Other than that, it seems pretty useless"

Bill was flustered. He's been in many bodies before, but he never thought it would get this weird. He wasn't embarrassed since he's never had a dick, but at the same time, the situation called for it. "This is really unpredictable. I thought he was wearing a belt or something. Maybe he took it off." Bill thinks to himself.

Star keeped looking at Marco's wang and couldn't take her eyes off it. For some strange reason, she wanted to touch it, just to see what would happen, but she refrained from doing so. "Marco, I think you should pull your pants back up now. We don't want people to see that."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone would want to see it either." Bill says as he pulls his pants back up. "Alright, where to?"

Star ponders on the question a bit before smiling. "The park should be a good start."

While, Star and a possessed Marco make their way to the park, Dipper and Mabel are at the Echo Creek Library. It was really small compared to most libraries and it was around the same size as the Mystery Shack, it even looked the same if you saw the two side by side.

"Dipper, you find any books on Bill yet?" Mabel asks while chewing on a piece of gum.

"No, not yet. He might only reside in certain universes." Dipper continues to look through book after book, still with nothing related to Bill or his presence. He was starting to get somewhat anxious. Bill had them cornered with no way to fight back. They didn't have Ford or Grunkle Stan to help them or any Ford's technology to fight back, but Dipper was adamant that there was a way to beat him. "There's got to be a book here… somewhere…" Dipper randomly picked a book off the shelf and put it on the table. "Wait a minute." Dipper notices that there's a triangular figure on the cover, right in the middle of a six-fingered hand. "Mabel… This is journal four!"

The librarian then shushes Dipper. "Quiet, please."

Dipper waves at the librarian, embarrassed. "Sorry, about that." He then looks back at the journal. "Okay, so there's four books instead of three in this universe, I guess. Let's see what's in here."

Dipper opens the journal to page one, only to find that some pieces had been torn out. There were pictures of Bill in every page. One even had him coming out of a dimensional rift. The page reads as follows: Bill is an amazing partner in my search for knowledge in the universe. He's never let me down, and he's always been good on his word. I let him control my mind to gain more and more knowledge for my cause. Stanley may have foiled my future twenty years ago, but with Bill at my side, I can get more work done than ever before.

Mabel blows a bubble and pops it. "Ford wrote a book about his time with Bill as his partner? Wow, he must have really trusted him."

"I'm just wondering how this book ended up in this library." Dipper looks around a few times before putting the book in a satchel and hanging it over his shoulder "Alright, let's go."

The two leave their table and start to walk out the library. Dipper started to feel as though he was finally getting some answers, though he needed to look through the book more to see if there's something bigger to it.

"Hey, Dipper. You want to go back to Marco's house for a bit? I mean, it is getting pretty late."

Dipper looks at the sky and notices it did get a little darker than before they went to the library. "Yeah, I guess we do deserve a break."

The two start walking back and the wind starts to blow, hard enough to make some of the trees to sway. Mabel starts to get goosebumps all over her legs, due to always wearing a skirt. "Dipper… I'm getting cold."

"Maybe if you wore some pants for once, there wouldn't be a problem." Dipper points out. "But since you're my sister, I'll help you out." Dipper wraps his arms around her and pulls her in close. Mabel blushed slightly feeling the warmth of her brother. "You feeling better?" Mabel nodded slightly with a smile.

"Come on Dipper, I'm ready."

The two continue their walk back to Marco's place. Meanwhile, Star and Marco are in the park, sitting on a bench. Bill was really tense and everytime Star tried rubbing against him, he would start feeling uncomfortable, but he had to keep this up, so he could get revenge on Dipper and Mabel.

Star started snuggling with Bill, who was starting to slightly enjoy it. Bill decided it was time to succumb to Star's overly-extrovert personality. "Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." He thought to himself. He kisses Star on the lips, which she gladly accepts. The two passionately kiss for a few seconds, before pulling away from each other.

"I love you Marco." Star says, with rosy cheeks.

Bill stared in silence for a moment to think about what he was going to say. "I love you too, Star."

The two then hug, slowly causing rain in the form of hearts to fall. It was the most beautiful thing Star's ever seen. She didn't care why it started to happen, but she was glad it did. She felt it really captured the moment they were in.

"You ready to go back home, Marco?"

Bill slightly nods, before Star grasps his hand and the two slowly walk back home. "So this is what it's like having a girlfriend. It's a lot more entertaining than I thought." Bill thought.

 **Welp this chapter is done. I can tell this isn't my best chapter, heck, it might even be my worst. Maybe it's because I tried doing two plots at once. Guess that's something I should work on, because I could use that to my advantage sometime in the future. So long, Gravity Falls. You will be missed. #TakeBacktheFalls**


	7. Attack of the Triangle named Bill

**I started thinking about life more and I've come to a conclusion: Live it the way you want to live. If you want to help people and be a good person, you're awesome. If you want to murder the innocent and slaughter babies and children, while laughing maniacally(Because you can't spell slaughter without laughter), then you better prepare for what's coming to you. Now, on to the story.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Attack of the Triangle named Bill**

 _Gravity Falls Dimension_

It was a normal day in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Could you actually believe it was a normal day? After all the things that's happened to the town and its inhabitants, you'd think the word _'normal'_ wouldn't even come close to how weird and unpredictable everything is. Anyways, Ford and Stan ventured back home after a little vacation at sea and something that never would've crossed their mind would occur.

Ford walked down to his lab and checked on some statistics and high levels of weirdness that were going around in certain other parts of the world. He adjusted his glasses before sitting down in a chair and picking up a picture of Dipper and Mabel. "It's been so long since I've seen two. It feels as if it's been two years, which it has."

Just then, Stan walks down and scratches his crotch vigorously while sipping on a cup of coffee. "Whatcha doin' down here sixer? Trying to figure out how to get laid?" Stan laughs to himself.

"Stanley, that's never crossed my mind and probably never would have until you mentioned it. Besides, I don't need the pleasure of a woman to be happy, that's what all this is for." Ford gestures to all his equipment and high-tech gear. "Even if that did cross my mind, I'm pretty sure we're too old anyways."

Stan chuckles even louder than before. "Too old?! Haha, that's classic." He wipes a tear from his eye. "Look Ford, women are like fish: You can catch however many you want, with no consequences whatsoever. Believe me, I should know."

Ford thinks about it for a second, before smiling widely. "Alright Stanley, I'm in. First let me fix up some things here and I'll be ready."

Stan gives Ford a thumbs up before leaving. Ford loved his brother, but sometimes, he would get a little carried away in his antics I mean, he's the slacker twin that does stupid things and caused mayhem. "Well, let's check on some things here." He picks up a notebook and starts checking off a list. "Diagnostics are good. Energy levels are at maximum capacity. Everything seems to be in order, except…" Ford looks closely at a glass container that has a pink and purple mass in it. "No! It's escaped!"

 _SvtFoE Dimension_

Dipper, Mabel, and Star are seen walking around town with Marco, who they still don't know is controlled by Bill. They walk in front of a convenience store and walk inside.

"Marco!," the clerk shouts, "I thought I told you and your blond friend to stay out!"

"I don't think you know who you're messing with here." Bill scoffs. "You'll let me and my 'friends' stay here and take what we want or else."

The clerk laughs. "Or else what, Marco? Or else what?"

Bill snaps his fingers and the clerk face implodes. As his body falls, Bill laughs maniacally, while Star, Mabel, and Dipper look on in disgust. Star's mind was blank, as if she had her mind wiped clean. Mabel and Dipper looked on in horror as blood spewed from the clerk's dismembered head.

"MARCO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Star shouts angrily.

Bill laughs and smiles. "It took me almost seven hours to finally do something so heinous. And now that I've done it, I can get my revenge on the Pines twins. I'm not your boyfriend Marco, either. I've been controlling him this entire time to make things a lot more interesting."

Dipper, in anger, punches Bill across the face, knocking him to the ground. "This is getting really annoying Bill! I'm done playing around!"

Mabel stares at her brother in amazement. She's never seen her brother punch anyone before. The last thing she would think he'd do is punch someone. But since it's Bill controlling someone, she guessed it was acceptable.

Bill picks himself off the ground and wipes a small trickle of blood from his mouth. "That felt weird. I think you broke something too, but I'm not Marco." He laughs and phases out of Marco's body. "Look, I'll give you a deal. You let me kill you now and save a lot of time, or… I just destroy the planet like I intended two years ago."

Dipper started to contemplate on that ultimatum. He and his sister had two choices to make, and both of them aren't good. He had a fourth journal that Bill hopefully doesn't know about, but he hadn't found anything that could beat Bill for good yet. The situation wasn't in their favor at the moment, but they had to beat him somehow.

"Sorry, Bill, but I'm going to have to pass on that." Dipper picks up an unconscious Marco and starts to walk out of the store.

"Pinetree, where do you think you're going? You're supposed to pick between my two choices?" Bill sneers.

Star and Mabel shrugged in confusion and walked out beside Dipper.

"Shooting Star? Pinetree? Hello?! Dangerous inter dimensional villain that could destroy a planet with the snap of his finger tips here." Bill sighs. "What's the purpose of getting revenge when the people you are trying to get revenge on don't fear you? Oh well. Time to bring about the destruction of humanity." Bill starts to enlarge in size and begins to destroy the town.

"Dipper!," Mabel shouts, "what should we do?! We can't just let Bill win like this!"

Dipper starting thinking and came up with an plan. "I've got an idea alright, but I have to consult the journal's pages first. Unless you find another way to beat him, that's our best bet." Dipper starts making his way towards Marco's house, leaving Star and Mabel behind.

"Mabel… I don't know if what I can do can amount to anything, but it might work."

Later that day, Star is seen with a pair of dimensional scissors sitting in a chair. Mabel was sitting beside her was getting anxious.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Star? I did come up with the idea, but I don't want you to be in an even worse position than you're already in." Mabel asks.

"There's not much we can do. Besides, my parents will understand eventually, but right now, we have to save the people of this town."

Star stands up and uses the scissors to cut a hole through dimensions. She waves at Mabel before walking through. She then ends up in Mewni, which has been destroyed and forlorn. The townsfolk are all in fear, hiding in broken down shacks, or lying in the streets, shrieking in pain. Star looks on in despair as she sees her home world crashing down around her. She looks up at her home and notices that it's damaged, but not as bad as the rest of the town. She started running towards it and makes it into the throne room.

"Mom? D-dad..?" Star looks down at her parents seemingly lifeless bodies and tears start to form in her eyes. "Oh no…"

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter seven of ten. Can't believe I've been doing this for almost three months, but hey, you gotta finish what you start.**

 **I gtta fnish tihs stroy no mttear waht.**

 **P.S. The plot holes are starting to be filled up.**


	8. Magic vs Mystery Part 1

**It's been awhile, hasn't it? I feel like this little story is coming along nicely. I still have a few plot holes that need to be filled, but other than that, it's nearly completed. Now I'm done with that. On to the eighth part of this train wreck.**

 **Magic vs Mystery Part 1**

 _Gravity Falls Universe_

Ford anxiously runs around his lab, looking under all of his machines to find something he couldn't afford to lose. (See what I did there?). He sighed and wiped some sweat off the side of his face to calm himself down. He had something very important that escaped, and because of that fact, he's got a lot more to lose.

"Okay, Stanford. You lost the miniature Bill clone that could destroy a city in seconds. Hopefully it's not too far from here."

He goes over to a scanner on a nearby laptop and starts typing up symbols and patterns. He notices a similar weirdness reading to Bill a few miles down the road and smirks.

"Perfect!," he shouted, "In perfect range to test my Weird-Ray!"

Ford starts typing away on the keyboard as a blue beam of light shoots out the top of the Mystery Shack. The beam splits into five different parts and speeds towards the Bill clone that's floating over a river.

"Ya know? Being a triangle has its good points." The Bill clone chuckles. (You see what I did there?).

Unknown to the clone, the five beams hit it, and trap it in an energy field. He tries to shapeshift and morph to break out of its eventually tired itself out and gave up.

Back in the lab, Stan walked down the stairs, wearing a white tuxedo, had his hair slicked back, and garnished a golden ring.

"So, Ford. You ready to get some babes?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Sorry, Stanley, but there's something I've got to take care of first."

"Ugh. Can't there be just one day that we can have a 'normal' afternoon?"

Ford adjusts his glasses and slightly smiles. "I wish that were the case, but unfortunately, I've dug a hole too deep to get out of now. If you want, you can join me in retrieving my project."

"Sure, we made up. I'll join you. Only if I can punch it in the face."

Ford laughs. "You might want to after looking at him."

After ten minutes of walking, with some side chat between the two old twins, they finally make it to the miniature Bill. It stares at them for a few seconds before turning around, floating a few inches above the ground.

"Ford.. what is that…?" Stan asked in slight confusion.

The figure looked a lot like Bill, you could even say they were twins. The only difference is that he's smaller, and without a hat, but the bow tie is still there, perfectly placed on his chest.

"Don't worry Stanley. This Bill has about 90% of the originals power locked away, and he's like a helper to me. He's still a little… evil, but after a while, he could be a nice guy to be around."

Stan looked at the mini Bill with a cold glare. He couldn't stand looking at him, but he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't mad at him. Stan looked at his brother put a metal cage around the energy cage and picked it up.

"Should I, uh… get the kids here to see this?"

"That won't be necessary. They've already met him this morning." Ford says proudly.

"What do you mean? They met him already?"

"That's exactly what I mean. They met him. Now come along, Stanley. Thhere might be evil afoot."

 _SvtFoE Universe_

Star looks down at her parents on a broken and worn throne floor, barely able to keep their eyes open.

"Mom, dad, what happened? Who did this?"

Her father slightly coughed and wheezed as he lifted his battered and bruised body off the floor and quickly went to aid his wife.

"It was Ludo and some triangular demon who did this. Ludo had some weapon of unparalleled destruction that he used to defeat our army. After they beat us, the triangle blinded Ludo and bound him in the town square."

Star started to feel herself tremble at the sight of what Bill could do. He was the biggest threat she'd face, and probably the strongest she'd ever face. She finally made up her mind and looked down at her mom.

"Dad, do you know what happened to my wand?"

Her father scratched his beard before pointing over to a locked chest in the back of the room.

"The wand is in there. Your mother couldn't find a way to fix the wand, so she locked it in the chest. She thought she could find something to fix it, but she couldn't. It's still highly unstable, but I'm sure you can handle it."

Star walked over to the slightly dusty and burned chest and kicked the lock open. She reached her hand in and picked up the wand. "This time, I won't screw up." She thought to herself as past memories start to fill her mind.

Star's dad smiled. "Good luck, Star." He noticed a few tears trickling down her face and she ran up to hug him.

"I promise I won't fail." She said, still muffled with her sorrow.

Star used her scissors to open up a portal and waved goodbye, before she crossed dimensions once again.

She then appeared before a sleeping Mabel, curled up like a ball on the floor. Star wondered why she didn't just lay on the bed, but she didn't want to wake her up just to ask. She walked across the hallway into Marco's room, and saw Marco sitting on his bed, looking out the window.

Marco heard Star walk slowly towards him, but he didn't care. He continued to glare at all the destruction Bill caused, knowing all too well that it was Dipper's fault.

"Marco, are you okay?"

Marco sighed and was hesitant to speak at first, but he wanted to put things into perspective."Star… this is something we can't win against. I know that's not something we would usually say, but just thinking about the situation we're in…"

Star knew how Marco was feeling. She knew this problem didn't feel solvable, but she had a feeling she could stop Bill. It may have been a long shot, but anything is better than nothing.

"Look, Marco. Things may seem against us at the moment, which they clearly are, but I've got something that might be able to aid us."

"Like what?" Marco asked, out of curiosity."

Star then showed Marco her wand. Which caused a slight smile to pierce through Marco's bitterness. He couldn't see them winning without the wand, but with it in Star's possession once again, things started to seem brighter.

"I finally got my wand back. But it's still broken? I don't know. My dad said my mom tried to 'fix it', so I assume it's broken."

"Who cares if it's broken? It's all we need to beat Bill."

Marco hopped out of his bed and hugged Star, while giving one back to him. They then share a short kiss before walking downstairs to see Dipper still reading the journal. Marco sighed and walks in front of Dipper

Dipper looked up and grew a frown. He wasn't really interested in what Marco wanted or had to say, but he at least wanted to at least acknowledge that he's there.

"What is it Marco?" Dipper asked, while still staring at the journal.

"Look, Dipper. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be a jerk about you letting Ludo take the interdimensional gun. I guess since it didn't really put the world in danger, I didn't really say anything.

Dipper smiled and put the journal down to his side and stood up.

"You weren't wrong for being mad at me for that. I just wanted Ludo to be happy and in turn, it caused Bill to be unleashed onto your universe. I'm sorry about that. I should've listened."

Star laughed and hugged Dipper and Marco, causing both of them to blush.

"My besties are finally besties again." Star squeals with delight.

Mabel, wondering what all the commotion is, walks downstairs and yawns. She sees Star hugging Dipper and Marco and smirks.

"Hey, you guys can't leave me out of that."

Mabel runs down and wraps her arms around the three other teens.

"Okay… I think that's enough." Marco says, feeling out of breathe from being constantly squeezed."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Dipper agrees.

Star and Mabel stop hugging the boys. Dipper kneels over to catch his breathe, while Marco starts hyperventilating.

 _Gravity Falls Dimension_

Ford walks over to a jar filled with purple goo and places Bill's clone inside. He tightened the top and placed it in a cooler. Before closing it back, he grabbed him and Stanley a beer.

"So, Stanley, I've noticed that you've been… zoned out for a few minutes. Is everything okay?"

"Look, Ford. I know that you're trying to make a nicer clone of Bill, but why? You know what the real deal did a couple years back. What if he gains more advanced powers than Bill? What do you have to stop him?"

Ford could tell Stan didn't really approve what he was doing, but he had to at least respect it. He knew things between them were starting to finally get positive, but him continuously checking on his lab was interfering with any growth. Ford sighs and looks at a computer.

"I've done many things that have nearly killed this family time and time again, I just want to make things right for once. You've redeemed yourself, by defeating Bill, yet sacrificing your memories. What have I done to redeem myself? All I've done after I came through was stay down here away from you and the kids. I never made an effort to get to know them." Ford starts to sob slightly. "It took Dipper accidentally falling down the floor and into my lab to actually speak to him, without the journal being in a sentence between us. You, on the other hand, have always been by there side and never once let your passion control you."

Stan looked on as his brother started to break down. He knew what Ford meant was true, but he didn't want that to keep him down.

"Look, Ford. Don't let the past control your future. We've both made mistakes and we've both done things to redeem ourselves. If you really want to make up for what you've done, let's go find the kids and give them a good time."

Ford wipes a few tears away from his eyes and smiles at his brother.

"That's a good idea, Stanley. Let's do it."

"Before we go though. What do we do with that thing?" Stan gestures to the Bill in the canister.

"Don't worry about him. He shouldn't be able to escape this time. I'm sure of it."

The two get into Stan's car and drive to Piedmont, California. After dodging the cops a few times due to Stan's criminal history, they finally make it to the Pines home.

"Alright, Stanley. We need to be on our very best behavior. We haven't seen Sherm in forever, so we have a lot of catching up to do."

Stan laughs.

"Come on, Ford. This isn't elementary school. I know how to control myself."

The two exit the vehicle and walk towards the steps of the house and find a note in the door.

The note reads:

 _Dear, whoever comes to this house. My wife and I are on vacation, so our children should be home._

 _P.S. Don't take my quarter jar again, Stanford_

Ford gives his twin an angry glare, receiving an innocent, yet guilty smile in return.

"Well, would you look at that. They're not home."

"Can you read, Stanley? Dipper and Mabel should be here."

Ford proceeds to knock on the door, but hears nothing inside the house.

"Hmm." Ford knocks on the door again, but still nothing.

Stanley chuckles. "I've taught the kids well." He then rams into the door, knocking it over into the house.

"Dammit, Stanley. Why'd you go and do that for?"

"Like I told the kids. If someone knocks on the door and you're not expecting anyone, don't answer it."

Ford looks around the house and notices that something isn't quite right.

"Stanley, you think that the kids left the house and got into trouble?"

"Like I always told the kids… wait. I never told the kids to leave the house. I just let them do whatever they wanted, unless it has something to do with me, of course."

Ford decided to walk up the stairs and only noticed three rooms: Two bedrooms and a bathroom. Ford felt a buzzing vibration on his leg and pulled out his weirdness tracker. He followed it towards the front of Dipper and Mabel's room, causing the machine to malfunction.

"I think I know where the kids are."

Stan chuckled. "What? Did they go to some other dimension?" He continued to laugh, but saw his brother's serious face and stopped. "Oh… you're serious…"

Ford pulled out a gun and points it towards the floor.

"Oh, I see. You can shoot floors in our brother's house, but I can't knock down a door." Stan sneers, sarcastically.

Ford fires it, causing a portal to appear in front of him, and he looks at his brother.

"You coming, Stanley?"

"I'll never get tired of hanging out with my brother and his crazy technology."

Ford laughs.

"I could say the same to you."

Ford hops into the portal, shortly followed by his brother.

 _SvtFoE Uniiverse_

Mabel, Star, Marco, and Dipper are all on top of a building, searching for where Bill could have gone. Dipper was completely on edge throughout the entire ordeal. He had gotten into situations like this, where it seemed like Bill was teasing him in some sick, twisted, game.

Mabel was worried about her brother. She noticed that he would hardly take his eyes of the book, like it was his life. I guess since he apparently lost the first three journals against Bill, so he was really overprotective of the fourth one. She couldn't help, but just hope he'd finally get to be telexed.

Marco was still feeling guilty about calling Dipper out in his mistake. Though they did have reason for getting mad at each other, they made up, yet the guilt was killing him. He also felt very uncomfortable with himself after Bill controlled him and he'll never know what he did, unless Star tells him.

Star, on the other hand, was feeling differently all together. She had her wand, her best friend, some knew friends, and her charm, yet she still felt weak. Seeing what Bill could do continued to run through her head like it traumatized her. All she could think about was a triangle destroying the world. A triangle that was classy and charming, yet so evil.

Just then, a blue light appeared behind them. They turned around and grew a serious expression. Marco took one of his signature poses. Mabel pulled out her a slightly rusting grappling hook. Dipper stuffed the journal in his vest, and Star prepared one of her spells. Ford and Stan came falling through the light and landed on top of each other.

"Of all the ways to fall, why'd it have to be like this." Stan thought to himself, as he pulls himself off Ford's crotch.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked.

"Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked in synch with his sister.

Stan and Ford dust themselves off before waving at the kids and watching them run towards them. They all hug, all the while Star and Marco look on with blank expressions.

"Star, did you bring them here?"

"No… I don't think so. I haven't even used my wand yet."

Ford looks up and sees the town they landed in destroyed and sighs to himself. Dipper looks up at him and scratches the back of his head.

"What happened here, Dipper?" Ford asks. "I haven't seen this much destruction since… Bill."

"Yeah…" Dipper says shyly."I kinda had a lot to do with it."

Mabel looked at Dipper once he said that. Not with anger, but, well she couldn't really describe what she was feeling. Dipper told her that he did something with it or lost it, but he never said that it could have possibly bring back Bill. Maybe he didn't see the consequences in the long run.

"Dipper, I'm not mad that you made Bill appear, but I need to know. What else did you do or find?" Ford placed his hands on Dipper's shoulders.

"After I found out that Bill had come back, I went to a library to find ways to beat him.. While I was randomly pulling books off the shelf, I found this." Dipper pulls out journal four and hands it to Ford. "I've already read most of it…"

Ford takes the book and opens it up, slowly rekindling past memories with him and Bill. Ford's undying zeal to study the weird things in Gravity Falls. Finding symbols that, in the future, could save the Bill for the first time, unknowingly falling right into his trap to control everything. Their student-teacher relationship. Giving Bill access to his mind. Bill's betrayal. All within the first ten years of moving to Oregon.

"I'm glad you found this, Dipper. I finally know what to do." Ford rubs Dipper's head.

"Okay, you've got a journal. Can it actually be used to beat Bill?" Stan asks annoyed.

"I did hear of a magical wand of unimaginable power. I searched for it for a couple of years, with no success. I just can't think of where it could possible be."

Mabel climbs on Ford's back.

"Mabel, what are you doing?"

She turns his head towards Star, who was sitting on the ledge on the building with Marco sitting beside her. Ford looks down and sees the wand in her hand and he smiles widely.

"The wand wasn't in our dimension, but in another? Interesting. I wonder how it's lore got into our universe."

Mabel pulls out a pair of dimensional scissors and puts them in Ford's jacket pocket.

"My word." Ford says ecstatically. "This is exactly what I've needed to end Bill for good."

 **And that ends chapter eight. Man this was a long one to write. Next time, I'll try hitting 5,000 words in the next one. 300 words a day is what I'm trying to aim for. For those of you who hate math or just don't care enough to figure that out, it'll take me 17 days to make the next chapter.**

 **If you have any theories or ideas for the next chapter, don't hesitate to review. Until the next month or so, goodbye.**


	9. Magic vs Mystery Part 2

**Well, I've come a long way in this story. Had lots of nice moments and other stuff you can see for yourself. One more chapter to go after this one, then I'm done with this forever. Now, on to the climax of the story. Man, I'm tired.**

 **AN: Will need Pinecest, but only towards the end. Also use Google Translate.**

 **Magic vs. Mystery Part 2**

Star looked off into the distance and looked down at the streets below. She had never seen so much destruction before. The only thing that she could compare it to was the Great Monster Massacre, but she wasn't alive during that, so she couldn't really compare the two. She then began to slowly twirl her wand around in her hands as Ford walked towards her.

"Uh, hello." Ford asks with a slight stutter, making Star and Marco turn around to face him.

"Hello." The two teens say together.

"My niece showed me that you had a wand. Is that true?" Ford continued.

"Yeah. I've got a wand. Why? You don't plan on taking it, do you?" Star questions.

"No, no. Of course not." Ford quickly responds. "I just wanted to see if it was true. Would you mind if I held it for a second."

Star looked at Marco with slight distrust in Ford. She had a right to, anyways. He just came out of a portal and asked if he could see her wand. Marco nodded, prompting Star to give Ford her wand.

"Thank you." Ford says graciously. He then opens up his fourth journal and starts flipping through some pages. "Where did I put the spell incantations?"

Dipper runs over to Ford. "I know where it is." Dipper takes the book out of Ford's hands and turns to the last ten pages.

"Wow." Ford says in surprise. "Either I'm getting too old or you actually memorized this book." Ford scanned throw a few spells before he found the one he was looking for. "Okay, I've found it. All we have to do now is find Bill and destroy him.

"Can I have my wand back now?" Star asked with a slight bitterness in her voice.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ford hands Star her wand back. "Okay, if I'm correct. Bill is trying to get to the weirdest place on Earth. So I say we split up."

"Or we could just follow that trail of destruction Bill left behind." Mabel suggests.

"That would be even better. Alright, can anyone here spot a car?"

Everyone looked around the forlorn city below to try and find at least one car that looked halfway decent. Star decided to hurry this expedition along and had a better idea.

"Guys' I found one." Star points out.

They all walk out of the building and look around for the car Star said she found.

"Star, where's the car?" Marco asked.

"There is no car, but I'm gonna make one." Star's wand began to glow and started to give off a pink electric discharge. "Hopefully anyways…" Star held out her wand in front of her. "LIGHTSPEED MOBILE TRANSPORT!" A pink beam of light left her wand and hit the ground. After a few seconds of waiting a metallic blue, slim, rocket car appeared before them all. Ford was amazed at how the more specific you are with the spell, the more the spell tends to give you exactly what you want.

"Amazing." Ford said with silence. "I always wanted a rocket car when I was younger.

"Great, we have a vehicle. Now let's move people. Bill could blow us up at any minute." Grunkle Stan says as he hops in the driver's seat.

"Stanley, I wanted to drive."

"Ford, please. You haven't driven a car in over thirty years. I'm gonna be driving this thing."

The gang all get into the car and strap in their seat belts.

"Are we going to go soon?" Dipper asks.

"Look, Dipper. I didn't magically create a rocket car. Why don't you ask blonde over there?" Grunkle Stan says while looking at all the controls. "Wait? What am I doing? We all know that the button that starts it is big and red." He finds the button and smashes it with his fist, starting the engines. "That's it!" He shouts in excitement.

"Alright, Stanley. You might want to go a little slow, because it's your first time driving something like this."

Grunkle Stan, Mabel, and Dipper all start to laugh. "Heck no!" They all shout together as

Stan pulls on a lever, causing the vehicle to speed off, leaving a trail of fire from behind.

"Do any of you guys think we could run Bill over in this?" Mabel says jokingly.

"Please, at this speed we're going, he'll be turned into a bowl of nachos." Marco laughs.

After less than a minute of driving, the gang start to see a floating triangle on the horizon. Bill picks up a car and throws it into an adjacent building, making it explode. "My terror shall forever reign supreme!" Bill shouts manically.

Grunkle Stan squints his eyes and grits his teeth. He reaches for the throttle once more before being stopped by his brother. "What is it Ford? Can't you see I'm about to commit vehicular manslaughter?"

"If you go any faster, you might send us ahead in time. This speed right here is just fine."

"Here we go again. Everytime I do something, you always have to say something. Why can't you ever just trust me?"

"Guys, it's not the time to start arguing. We have something more important to worry about!" Star yells out in frustration.

"I think it's a little too late." Dipper says as he points to Bill who is now a few feet away.

They all scream as Bill turns around in surprise. Before he could react fast enough, he gets hit by them and gets shattered into hundreds of pieces. Grunkle Stan slams on the brakes, slowing the car down.

"Is everyone okay?" Grunkle Stan asks while picking up his glasses off of the car floor.

"We're all fine here. I can't say the same for Bill though." Dipper answers.

"Alright, let's get rid of Bill once and for all." Ford declares, hopping out of the vehicle. Star follows behind Ford as the two make it in front of Bills dismembered body.

Bill starts to reconstruct himself back together and let's out a slight chuckle. "You guys are pretty fun to keep around, but you probably already knew that."

"No more games, Cipher! We end this battle right here, right now." Ford proclaims.

"So, you want me to get serious, Ford? If you want serious, I'll give you serious." Bill points a finger and starts laughing maniacally. "I have no reason to keep you around anymore. I did back in Gravity Falls, but now, the entire multiverse shall bow to me!" Bill fires a blue beam of light at Ford, but before it could hit him, a red crystalline spherical shield appeared around him.

"What?!" Ford asks in shock. He looks down to see a short boy beside him.

"Don't worry. I've got you."

"Steven…" Marco says under his breath.

Bill looks on with surprisement. "Well, look what we have here. Three stars? I only wanted one. Oh well. All stars burn out eventually, but unfortunately for you three, you burn out today! Bill starts to rapidly fire energy beams from his fingertips, while everyone begins to take cover in a nearby building.

"Steven, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Marco asks.

"Star called me for help a few hours ago, but I was busy with Crystal Gem stuff. Once I managed to get enough time on my hands, I used a warp pad to get here."

"KNOCK-KNOCK!" Bill shouts as he slams his enlarged fist down on top of the building. "That should take care of them. But just in case." Bill starts using telekinesis to move discarded rubble out of the way to see all of our heroes barely breathing from being crushed under the weight of the toppled building. "Wow, this would be actually kind of sad… If I could feel sadness. If anything, why aren't you all dead from that. Eh. Who cares? For now, it's time to gather some stars." Bill picks up Star, Mabel, and Steven. "They look so adorable while clinging on to life. Let's see how much longer they can last." He starts to float away. As he does Marco and Dipper pull themselves up off the ground.

"Bill, leave my sister alone!" Dipper shouts.

"Yeah, Star never did anything to you, either." Marco adds.

Bill turns around and laughs manically. "Do you honestly think you can stop me? Even if you beat me and that's a big if, I will continue to come back. I see all, I'm everyone and everything. I am Bill Cipher!" Bill strains his eye and causes Marco and Dipper to pass out. "I don't want Pinetree and Marco to get in my way, but seeing their faces when I kill their loved ones would be a memory to keep."

Bill continues to fly away.

After an hour hour of unconsciousness. Stan, Ford, Marco, and Dipper awaken to find the city they were in to be fixed. There didn't appear to be any damage and people were actually walking about as if nothing happened.

"Did… Did they beat Bill?" Ford asks himself.

"But where are they?!" Dipper was feeling anxious again. Bill's defeat would be amazing, but how can he enjoy it without his sister by his side. It felt like a giant hole had pushed itself in him.

"Don't worry, Dipper. I'm sure they're fine. They can handle themselves." Marco reassures.

Dipper still had a feeling that his sister was in trouble. He couldn't explain it, but he knew she was in trouble; in pain, crying out for him to help. "Mabel isn't fine. I can tell."

"Dipper, you and your sister have been through hell and back, literally. I'm positive she's fine, trust me." Stan states.

Dipper sighs. "I guess you're right. She might be fine. I guess some paranoia is getting to me."

Beyond their dimension, Bill stares at a glass ball, which he used to look on at their conversation and laughs. "You hear that, kiddos? Your friends think you're fine." He laughs even harder. "They think you're fine."

Bill continues to laugh as he looks at Star, Steven, and Mabel, who are hanging from chains from the ceiling. They all have torn up clothes as if they've been tortured, with streaks of blood slowly leaking from their bodies.

"Most people think I'm just a psychopathic triangle with no end goal. Others think I'm just misunderstood and actually a good guy. I'm neither. I'm beyond what comprehension can describe. I do this, because I want to. No one to hold my powers back, no restrictions. Just me, my power, and the conquered universe. You see what I did there, Steven? I conquered you. Oh, wait. You can't. Because I blinded you, though it should only last for a couple of seconds." He then flies over to Mabel. "Hey, Shooting Star. I think you're light's out. Get it? Your hope is out of your mind." Bill turns his attention to Star. "Hahahaha. Star Butterfly. Looks like I've got you in a net. You see what I did there? Your last name is Butterfly and I captured you. Eh? I could've done better. Anyways, I hope you guys can hang on for at least another day or two. I'm sure you guys can figure that one out yourselves." Bill leaves the room.

Steven opens eyes slowly and looks over to Star and Mabel. "Guys…are you okay? If I could just summon my weapon, I might be able to get us out of here." Steven tries summoning his weapon and when he does, it falls on the ground. "Aww. Let me try it again, but this time, I'm going to shoot it at a wall and hopefully, it'll hit my chain." Steven summons his weapon again and shoots it all a wall, causing it to bounce around the room until it hits the chain on Steven!s left arm. "Yes!" He grabs his shield and bashes the chain on his right arm. "Don't worry guys, we're going to get out of here." After a few minutes of freeing Star and Mabel, Steven heals them with his spit.

"That's so gross." Star says to herself.

"I know, but this is the only way I can heal."

"Alright, we're free, but how can we beat Bill?"

Steven thinks about it for a second, then smiles. "I've got an idea, but we all need to bond a little bit more."

An hour later, Bill floats into the room, holding a cup of coffee that he drinks with his eye. "Alright, kids. It's time to die. I had to get me a cup-of-joe before I killed you. You can't kill people when you're low on energy." As Bill walks to the chains, he notices that Star, Steven, and Mabel escaped. "NO, NO,NO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE!" Enraged, Bill grows in size and fires a red beam of energy at the wall, making it explode, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THREE…"

"Hey, are you looking for us?" A voice says behind Bill.

Bill turns around and sees a fairly short girl with blue eyes, and brown hair, with blonde and brown streaks. She has a pink skirt with a blue sweater with a yellow star in the middle and black sandals. "Do I know you?" Bill asks, confused.

"You might, but if you did, there wouldn't be a surprise." The girl continues.

Bill slowly shrinks down and decides to coax the girl into helpng him. "So, I noticed that you found my lair in another unholy dimension. If you wouldn't mind, could you please tell me where a few kids went. There was a blonde, a brunette, and a short chubby kid.

The girl rubs her chin for a few seconds, but shakes her head. "Unfortunately, I have not."

"Oh, do you mind helping me find them, then?"

"Sure, I'd love to help. If you can do me a favor."

"And what might that be?"

"Could you tell me how to get out of here?"

"There's a portal to multiple dimensions near that blue triangular mirror on the wall. Where you end up solely depends on you."

"Thanks, Cipher." The girls pupils start to glow as she forms a crystalline sword and shield in her hands. "It's time I burn the Bill. See what I did there?" The girl throws her sword into Bill's eye, making him writhe in pain.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS DO THAT?!"

"EVIL TRIANGULAR DISTORTION!" a white beam of light gets shot a Bill, causing his physical form to constantly glitch. The girl pulls her sword out of Bill's eye with telekinesis. "You see, Bill. I'm not your average person."

Bill blankly stares at the girl. His body becomes black and his eyes go blank. "I'm done playing around." He says with in demonic tone with an echo effect. "All three of you will die."

"Not if I beat you up first." The girl says energetically. She starts firing a rapid flurry of house-sized narwhals at Bill, who phases through each one. "What? How?"

Bill starts floating closer and closer and a blue fire starts to encircle him and the girl. Starting to feel the heat of the flames, the girl pulls out a grappling hook and fires it at a nearby ledge and hooks on to it. She starts to get pulled towards it, but a small tear in the rope causes it to break and makes her fall. She then forms a shield around her that protects her from the fall, but ends up breaking as soon as it hits the ground. Bill lifts up his hand and starts pulling tiles off the ground that start spinning around the girl. Bill makes the tiles collide into her, but before they do, the girl forms a bubble shield.

"Wow, Bill's gotten serious. Usually he taunts you, but now he's just ready to kill me. Us?Whatever, that's not important. THUNDER LIGHTNING STRIKE!. A bolt of lightning appears from ceiling and hits Bill, but doesn't seem to have done any damage. "Do we. I mean you, have any other special powers. I do, but this shield should hold for a little while longer, right Steven? Yeah, maybe. Ugh, why am I talking to myself? SUPER EXPLOSIVE NOVA!" The bubble shield splits itself in two and begins to brighten like a sun. "Okay, that's too bright." The girl covers her eyes and the other bubble shield starts to get larger and larger each second. "I think we, I mean, I should get out of here before it explodes. The girl releases herself from her shield and runs for the portal, but before she can make, an invisible force is pulling her away from it. She turns around to see Bill, still facing the direction of the bubble star. "Dang it. Bill, leave me alone. EXPONENTIAL ERUPTIVE SHOCKWAVE!" The ground begins to shake and a huge wave of energy blows Bill into a wall. The bubble star starts to turn red and starts growing at a faster rate. "If we know anything about stars. It's going to explode soon. The real question is if it'll turn into a black hole?" Bill's eye stars to turn red and flames start to break out all over the place. "I think I know what I have to do. "SHOOTING STAR CRYSTAL WAND EXPLOSIONS!" The girl gains a crystal wand that has a shooting star in the center. "Good bye wand. I'll miss you. Even if it was just for a day of getting you back. I might be able to form another one later." The girl tosses it into the bubble star and electrical pulses starts to form around it. Bill slowly pulls himself off the wall and head towards the girl. "I'm sorry, Bill." The bubble star grows to the size of a football field. "This star is going out." Before it explodes, the girl hopes through the portal that takes them to the middle of a desert. The girl looks above to see Bill coming out, but the explosion completely vaporizes him. "Guys, this is it…" The explosion comes out of the portal as well and hits the ground of the desert causing a huge circular explosion that travels outward for about two minutes, before dissipating. After the dust clears, a two-hundred thousand foot deep crater is left from where the explosion hit.

Meanwhile at Marco's house, Dipper is sitting in the grass. He kept feeling that Mabel was in danger, but a few minutes ago, he felt like the connection just stopped. Something in him died and whatever it was, it was putting him down. Marco then walked beside him.

"Dipper, you should come look at the news. I think I might know where they are."

"I hope so."

The two walk inside and sit down on the couch while a news program begins from a commercial break.

"Breaking news. A huge crater has appeared in Mexico from seemingly out of nowhere. Scientists have deduced that if it were a meteorite, all life on Earth would have been destroyed. Near the area, a girl was found. She appears to have a few broken bones and internal bleeding, but after getting medical treatment, she should be fine."

Dipper turns off the TV. "What was the point of that, Marco? It didn't say anything about Mabel."

"She's fine, just trust me on this. Besides, if I told you how she survived now, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Alright, I trust you. But how are we going to get there? Grunkle Stan and Ford aren't here."

"Don't worry, Dipper. I've got it covered."

Later, that day. Marco and Dipper are sitting in a café. The two looked around the restaurant, trying to find someone.

"Marco, who are we looking for."

"A rich, eight year old."

Just then, Jeremy walks into the café, finds Marco, and sits down across the table.

"What is it, Marco? I'm very busy."

"My friend here and I need a way to get to Mexico...today,"

"I see. What do I get out of it?"

"Dang it, man! Just give us a private jet or helicopter, so I can go get my sister!" Dipper yells, causing Jeremy to slide back in his seat.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I already got the tickets, just don't hurt me." Jeremy hands Dipper the tickets and Dipper snatches them away.

"Come on, Marco. Let's get out of here."

"See ya later, Jeremy." Marco teased. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After three hours of flying in a jet. Dipper and Marco land in an airport in Mexico. The two exit the jet and Dipper looks around. "I think I should've thought this through a little bit more. You can speak Spanish, right?"

"I guess. I mean, I don't really speak it that much."

"Good enough."

A Hispanic construction worker walks up to Marco and started speaking to him. Dipper had no idea what they were talking about. There were certain words he could pick out, but it didn't really help him formulate a sentence.

"Okay, I was talking with that guy about an explosion and it was near this airport, thankfully."

"Okay, so she's at a hospital around this airport. We need a map, some brochures, and some water."

"Or...we could just go into the airport, because it has a hospital." Marco suggests.

"Yeah, we could do that."

The two teens run into the airport. Marco looks at some signs to see where the hospital is located. "Okay, Dipper. I think I've figured it out. The hospital is on the fifth floor, so we either need an elevator, an escalator, or…ugh...the stairs."

"I found the stairs, so that's what I'm taking." Dipper runs towards the stairs and starts running to the fifth floor."

"Wow, I found the elevator. Sucks for him."

After a few minutes, Marco makes it to the fifth floor, a few seconds later, he notices Dipper slowly crawling up the steps.

"How...did you get up here so fast…?" Dipper asks out of breath.

"I took the elevator. Now, we have find the room they're in."

"Go find them, then. Let me catch my breath first." Dipper inhales deeply. "Okay, I think I'm fine. Let's get moving." The two continue walking until they reach a kiosk. "Marco, I need you to decipher this form me."

"Why'd you have to make a joke referencing Bill? You could've just asked me to tell you what it means."

"I know, but...nah. Forget I even said that."

Marco presses a button on the kiosk and it starts to speak in Spanish. Dipper looked on, yet again, not knowing what it's talking about. Dipper picked up a brochure from the kiosk and started looking through the pages. He finds a few numbers with 'R' next to them. He assumed those were room numbers and his sister was in one of them. "Marco, stop zoning out. She's in one of these rooms."

"Oh, good. Listening to that was getting really boring."

The first room they went to was 264R. Dipper looked through the window, to see an old man sitting on the hospital bed. He was about to look towards the door, but Dipper moved on before he saw him. Next was room 245R. Marco looked inside and say two old people with a wrench stuck in both of their arms. Marco had no idea how it happened, but he wasn't ready to stick around to find out how. Marco finally realized what room they needed to go to. The final room on the brochure was 667R and Marco was one-hundred percent sure that they were in that room. Dipper and Marco looked in the window and saw a brown haired girl with blonde and black streaks of hair lying on the bed with one arm and one leg casted up.

"Yep. I was right." Marco reassured to himself.

The two walked into the room and walked closer to the girl. It appeared as if she was asleep. You couldn't really tell.

"Mabel? Are you okay?"

The girl opened her eyes. Her eyes still glowing, looking into Dipper's eyes. "No Mabel here. My name is Stevabel. I think you've got the wrong person."

After hearing that, Dipper felt his heart sink. He felt like crying. He wanted to cry his eyes out, but he held it back as best as he could. "T-thanks for...telling me." Dipper turned around and was about to walk and, but Marco grabs his shoulder.

"Dipper, really? Look closer at her."

Dipper turned back around and looked at Stevabel. He did just realize she had brown hair with a few streaks of black and blonde in it. Maybe she had natural dirty blonde hair? Her cheeks were also rosy, kinda like Mabel's, though it's a little pink like Star's hearts. "Wait…are Mabel, Star, and that other guy fused into one girl?"

"Yes, yes they are."

"I would kiss her, but with Steven in the mix, it'd be really weird."

"Yes, yes it would."

"Hey, Stevabel. Did the doctor ever say how long you'd be in here?"

"Yeah, he said something like a month or two, until I can walk again. Unless you can heal me with my wand. Well, a copy of it, anyways. Since I kinda had to blow up my other one"

"Where is it?"

"I have to use my gem to get it. Just lift up my shirt, then I can do the rest."

Dipper and Marco looked at each other with discomfort. Dipper didn't want to do it, because Stevabel is still his sister. Marco didn't want to do it, because someone might walk in while he's doing it and because Steven tends to make things weirder than it already is.

"Are you two gonna hurry up, so I can heal or am I gonna have to do it myself?

"Look, Dipper. How about we do it together. I get the left and you get the right. Just remember not to lift her shirt too much. I don't know if it's going to be...you know what I mean."

The two walk on the opposite sides of Stevabel and start pulling up her shirt. They continue to do so, until they see the rose quartz.

"Okay, we're done." Dipper says relieved.

Stevabel starts to shuffle around in the bed until the wand appears. Marco picks up the wand and smiles. "Okay, let's get this over with. I'm pretty sure my parents are freaking out about where me and Star have been all day. Now, what should I say? Hmm, oh, I now. Healing Water Spray." The wand glows, but nothing happens. "What? Why isn't it working. You didn't lose the charger again, did you?"

"No, I didn't lose it and, if I remember correctly, you made me lose it. Oh, and you have to shout the spells. Well, the ones that you actually want to happen, anyway."

"HEALING WATER SPRAY!" The wand blasts a huge turret of water at Stevabel, and once it stops, the wand disappears. "Really? Only once?"

Stevabel laughs. "Look, Marco. You got me all wet." She laughs again.

"Of course I did…"

Stevabel started to unravel the bandages off of herself and took of her casts. "Okay, Steven. We're healed now." Stevabel's body starts to glow and all three of them defuse.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouts with excitement. He runs over to Mabel and kisses her, getting an odd look from the rest of the group.

Mabel put her arms on Dipper's shoulders and pushed him away. "If you were happy to say hi, you should have just hugged me." Mabel whispered. She then kisses him on the cheek.

"Uh, hey Star."

"Hi, Marco. Ya know, I've built up a lot of stress from these last events of today. Maybe you could help me with that later."

"I'd be glad to."

"Guys, what about me. What do I get?" Steven says, feeling left out. "Oh, wait. I have to get back to the Temple. Pearl might get angry again. Bye guys, see you later. Maybe." Steven pulls out a small gem and tosses it out the window, mailing a portal open up. He then jumps through, and after he does, it closes.

"So...what do we do now?" Marco asks to himself.

"Um, go back to your place?" Star responds.

"We can't. We only got tickets to get here, but none to get back home."

"I guess we're stuck here." Mabel says sadly.

A doctor walks into the room with a couple of nurses and once they notice that the girl is missing, they started to berrade the group with multiple questions.

¿Dónde está la chica? The doctor asked.

¿Qué hiciste con ella? One of the nurses asked.

¿Por qué estás en esta habitación del hospital? Asked the other.

"Marco, what are they asking?" The other three teens ask in unison.

"Nothing important. Let's get out of here."

The four leave the room, get chased by the mall police, and finally make it out of the airport. Out of breath, that all collapse on the hot, desert ground.

Mabel groaned . "We saved the world, but now we're all gonna die out here. No food. No water. No money."

The rest all nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Ford and Grunkle Stan will find us. Who knows?" Dipper mentioned.

"I highly doubt it, Dipper." His sister gladly disagreed.

"Wait, I've got my emergency cash stash!" Marco shouted with excitement. "This is what happens when you're prepared for events like this. You always get what you want." He takes of his shoe and pulls out fifty dollars. "Each of us gets twelve and hopefully we can survive off of this."

"Good work, Marco. I knew that money of yours would come in handy some day." Star squealed

 **Boom! Chapter 9 is finally done. Would you believe I wrote this every night for a week and finished it yesterday. I started writing this March, 31st and** completely **forgot about it. Oh well. The deed is done. Hope you all enjoyed the longest chapter I've ever written in my life.**

 **AN: Make Chapter 10 1,500 words or less, because 5,000 was a pain.**


	10. The Short Conclusion

**Here it is, m8's. The last chapter of my crossover. A lot was put into this story, because I've shed much blood, sweat, and other bodily fluids. Now, it's time for me to write this. It's time for me to start finishing this out. It's time for all of you to stop reading this and go to the story. No, seriously. Stop. There's nothing else here. Geez, quit wasting your time. You know what, screw you.**

 **The Short Conclusion**

It's about ninety degrees outside, and only getting hotter. Our 'heroes' have started their journey back to the United States, but things weren't going too well. Marco's emergency money was starting to burn up from the heat. Dehydration was becoming a problem. Vultures wouldn't leave them alone. They finally made it to Texas after two days of walking and they all felt like stopping, but Marco insisted that they shouldn't. Star slapped Marco in the face, and they continued their travel. After a few more minutes of walking, they made it to a Supermarket. They all shouted with joy as they ran inside, eating and drinking everything they saw. The manager came out, and threatened to call the police if they didn't pay. The gang responded with a "Fuck you!", before running out with a cart full of food. While they were still running, they saw Ford and Stanley drinking beer, and hanging out with a couple of women who looked like prostitutes. "Ya know, Ford," Stan said feeling a little lightheaded, "You're the best brother in the world, ya know that?" Ford put his beer bottle on the floor and started laughing."No way, Stanley. You're the best brother in the world." Star looked on confused. The only time she's seen that was on her parents birthday, but even then, it looked odd. "Those two are drunk aren't they?" Star asked while still looking on. "Yep." Marco responded. "But, wait a second. How did they get all the way down here?" Mabel shook her head at Marco. "That's not important enough for us to answer. Grunkle Stan, Ford, over here!" Mabel shouted while flailing her arms around. Stan looked over his shoulder to see Mabel. "Hey, Ford. The kids are here. Should we take them home?" Ford laughed. "Home? There's no way they're getting him anytime soon. The portal Mabel gave Dipper is mostly gone. My Bill clone is in cryostasis, and were in Texas." Stan sighed. "Wow, you're like me when you're drunk. I'll go talk to the kids." Stan started walking towards Mabel, who had her arms out, expecting a hug. What she got was an in man collapsing on top on her. "HELP! I'M BEING TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF!" Dipper giggled at the sight. "Come on, Mabel. Just push him off." Mabel struggled to get her old uncle off of her, but with no avail. Dipper gently pushed Stan off of her with his foot and Mabel hugged him. "Oh my gosh! Thanks, bro. You saved me." Dipper blushed "Yeah...just helpin' out." Ford walked over to his fallen brother and grabbed his shirt. "Stay with me, Stanley." Ford started shaking him back and forth. "Wake up, man. We have to get the kids home." Stan opened his eyes and smiled. "Okay, okay. I'm up." They all get in Stan's car and start driving. "So, um. Marco where's your house?" Marco took out his phone and set a GPS for it and they traveled across the country to get to his house. After they arrive, they get out of the car and all fall down on the carpet. "Finally, in back home." Marco says relieved. "Okay, Ford. We defeated Bill. How do we get back to our universal dimensional whatever you call it?" Stan asks. "We can't get home, unless I build another portal gun. But since I don't have to tools for it, why bother?" Star smirked and stood up. "Come on, Ford. We're going on an inter-dimensional field trip." Marco stands up, with a slight hint of disdain in that statement. "Star, last time we did that, we almost died by a piece of string." "Don't worry, Marco. We'll be fine." Ford scratches his chin. "To another dimension, eh? Well, I guess I'm in. Kids, get ready to spend the next month or so here. You better enjoy it, because it'll be coming to an end." Star and Ford leave through a portal Star made with her scissors, leaving Marco, Mabel, and Stan. "I guess we'll be spending the first weeks of ninth grade in another dimension, Mabel. Hey, we could go to Marco's school." Mabel squeals with delight. "Everything is going well, Dipper. You haven't thought about Wendy at all." Dipper looked down displeased at what he heard, but then looked back up and smirked. "You're right, I didn't."

 **Well, there's the ending to this story. I made it short, sweet, and as lazy as I can possibly make it. I might make a chapter eleven, because there's one thing I need to resolve in this that I meandered from in the beginning. It was the reason why this story exists, so I have to finish that off. Expect chapter eleven on Monday or sooner. See you in a few days.**


	11. Dipper and Wendy

**Okay, now after this I'm officially done. In the last chapter, I said there was something "I meandered from during the beginning" and that "It was the reason this story exists". Well, here's what I meant.**

 **Dipper and Wendy**

After a couple of months, Ford had everything he needed to create a new portal gun. It was finally time to say goodbye. Not many words were said, even though that all knew what they wanted to say. Ford took the gun out of its case and shot it at a wall, causing a blue spherical glow to form.

"Well, kids. Looks like it's time to get you two home." Ford said with a smile. He looked at Dipper and Mabel, knowing they didn't want to leave. He sorta felt the same way. Endless dimensions to explore, learning more and more, without having to be trapped there, but that's not how it was going to go. They needed to get back to their universe. "Look, I know it's sad wanting to leave, but we have to get back. Your parents must be worried sick."

Stan walked up behind Dipper and Mabel, and wrapped his arms around them. "Hey, don't be too sad kiddos. You could possibly come back every now and again, right Ford?

Ford scratched the back of his head, before nodding. "Yes. They can come back, only if they finish their homework every day."

"Thanks, Ford!" Dipper and Mabel yelled in unison.

"Alright. Let's get back home. I don't know how long this portal will stay open."

Ford, Stan, Dipper, and Mabel all wave goodbye to Star and Marco. A few seconds later, they end up in front of a school. Dipper realizes that it's he and Mabel's school, judging from the way it looked. "Ford, what day is it?" Dipper asks out of curiosity.

Ford checked his watch. "It's Monday, Dipper. Why'd you ask?"

"I have a feeling that something isn't right about this."

Mabel noticed busses pulling up in front of the school. Students started walking out and Wendy looked across the parking lot and saw her friends. She ran across and hugged Dipper and Mabel. "Oh my gosh! Where have you two been?"

Dipper blushed slightly and looked at Wendy. "What do you mean? It's only been a weekend, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. It's only been three days." Mabel added.

"No way. It's been an entire school year since you last showed up. I thought you ran away after what I said, Dipper."

"An entire school year...?"

"Yeah man, but I'm glad you're back." Wendy kisses Dipper on his forehead. "Ya know, after thinking about what you said, I might take up on your offer."

Dipper's heart lit up with delight. He actually got to be with Wendy and unlike his fantasy, And it's actually happening. Dipper felt his entire heat up and it seemed like everyone except for him and Wendy to disappear. "You will?"

"Sure. It couldn't hurt. We've been friends forever and you're a lot cooler than Robbie. Cuter too." Wendy rubs her hand in Dipper's hair.

"So…are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Mabel laughs. "What do you think, Dipper?"

Wendy smiles and notices Ford and Stan blankly staring in the background. "I would kiss you, but I don't want it to look like some porno, ya know what I mean?"

Dipper nodded, still flustered.

"Come on, Dipper. Let's get to class." Mabel grabs her brother's arm and they start walking towards the school, while Wendy follows behind.

"Umm, Stanley. Do you know what that was about?"

"It's a long and complicated story I don't feel I should tell you about."

"If it's not important, I'm fine. So, uh, how do we get back to Oregon?"

Stan smirks and wraps his arm around his brother's shoulder. "The same way I've done everything in my life: Illegally." Stan picks up a rock and tosses it at a car window, breaking it. He unlocks the door and starts hot wiring the car. The engine starts and Stan waves at his brother. "Are you gonna stand there or help me escape the cops? I'm pretty sure they're on their way"

Ford sighed and got in the car with his brother. "Let's just not get caught, alright? I have a reputation y'know."

"Not anymore, Sixer!" Ford slams on the gas pedal, flooring it down the street, while multiple cop cars give chase.

 **Shoopdadoop, I'm done. Now you can do whatever you want. If you want me to make another story, don't hesitate to ask. Now, I'm gonna sleep. Goodbye and thanks for reading!**


End file.
